Let us Dance beneath the Rabbit's Red Moon
by Bamboofoxfire Productions
Summary: Both were beautiful and elegant, twisting and battling under the blood red rays of the crimson moon...moving like a dream, both seeking a longing love for battle...and beneath the lunar rays they dance. Okami Five-shot, Ammy & Ninetails. NOT A ROMANCE FIC
1. Let Us Dance Beneath The Rabbit Red Moon

**Authors Note:** Hello, Kou here, once again! Oh my god, my eighth story… -feels giddy- anyway, I was randomly going on the Ark of Yamato and decided to just put on my String of Beads(you know, the one that makes you invincible if you find all the stray beads?) and went into the battle against Ninetails and just kind of played around. I cannot tell you how much I adore Ninetails. She is the _coolest_ Boss in all of Ookami. But anyway, I was playing that, not really doing anything to kill her like normal, since there was no danger of me dying with the String of Beads, and I found myself admiring the way she moves. I dunno…maybe it had to do with playing it for over an hour after midnight? But while I was fighting, the red moon in the background kept swinging into view and my mind somehow turned 'fight' into 'dance' and eventually this formed in my mind. So, I decided to write a five-shot about Amaterasu and Ninetails, about the things going on in my head. Hope you enjoy^^ and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ookami, although I wish I owned Ninetails…that would be awesome! Sadly, Capcom owns those rights… -shakefist-

**

* * *

**

**Let us Dance beneath the Rabbit's Red Moon****  
An Ookami five-shot Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

**

* * *

**

**Amaterasu's POV = Regular font**_**  
Ninetail's POV = Italics**_

She was magnificent, bathed in her darks and reds that had long ago consumed her wicked soul, and yet I found myself awed. This demon before me was terrifying, even I admitted. Her form was slender and elegant, smooth curves ending in razor edges that would sooner tear apart flesh then welcome you. Her eyes burned darkly yet I found that even this demon had some spark of light that she clung to. It was not just her pelt that was so close yet so far from my own. White that was interrupted only by few red markings and gleaming azure claws. Each of her nine tails whipped around like a torrent, each of the nine souls howling for blood. And yet I was awed. The moon above burned bright red and illuminated the ground around us, casting red highlights across our features. Beautiful.

"Why does thou Lady Kyuubi meet thy only under the crimson-bathed moon?"

_I hear this question that I know has been plaguing the goddess of origin's mind and find that I am smirking within the bleach white mask, with gray accents and only one splash of red beneath each eye and outlining the ears. Her prying desire to hear my answer only drives me to laugh. It is a rumbling, terrible laugh that I know would terrify anyone else. But she is far from anyone else. I can tell this is not the answer she had wanted and I decide, if only for my further amusement, to humor her. This is what I tell myself at least. But then I start to wonder, is it simply to drive more amusement out for myself, or do I truly wish to answer for her?_

"_Didn't thy Origin of All that Is know? Tonight I have found a feast beyond the realms of my Master and found myself a white rabbit. Thy moon is crimson-bathed in rabbit's blood! See first…where do you believe the lunar Goddess bore her markings from?"_

She grins at me in wicked delight, her fangs gleaming in a wide, toothy smile. But I cannot find myself to hate her as I do so many others in the seething, black abyss that borders beyond these heavenly lands. She knows that I will not make the first move and stands fully upon her four legs, opening her jaws as a vicious roar escapes and black and red resonates around her, heeding her command. While I have come to hate this darkness, under her control it is somehow beautiful and I cannot summon up the hatred or the desire to destroy this evil. Why do I feel so different about this? Have I truly found a place in my heart for a demon such as this?

_I can see that the Goddess is torn between the desire to destroy me and something else that I cannot quite place. Or at least, I would not be able to place it had I not felt the same. This feeling was a driving desire that all but consumed me. It was something akin to, but I could not quite call Love. It was not feelings of caring or compassion toward her. I could not even say it was lust. It was something twisted just as my soul was. I was not in love with this Goddess so much as I was in love with the darkness that I chose long ago. So what did I feel this 'Love' toward? I could not be bothered to answer this. I thirst too much to engage her as I did each time I chose to invade this sanctum of light. I waste no time in snarling, announcing my intentions and leaping forward, my fangs gleaming and claws reaching for her flesh, though I know this urge to tear through her will never be satisfied._

Even as she leaps forward I am fully prepared and I swing to one side. Her claws cut air harmlessly and her fangs gleam enviously, hungry for my blood and jealous that they have not tasted it between them yet. I feel nothing toward this however as I pour my power into my prized weapon, Solar Flare. The disk, engulfed in a harmonious blend of crimson and azure flame, heeds me without hesitation, awaiting my command as patiently as it has since the Beginning. Solar Flare was my companion and my ally through many, countless battles and I would rely on it if no others to fight alongside me in any fray. I stand firm in a fighting stance, my eyes never leaving my opponent. This will not be the first time that I fight her and I know that it will not be the last.

_As I land, my prey eluding me harmlessly, I'm filled with an odd sense of both anger and pleasure. Why? These are feelings that I do not fully understand, but each fight has brought them forth in a wave. And I feel exhilarated. My jaws only water in anticipation as they do each time I am here to face her, and my eyes gleam with madness. She stands and waits for me, as she does each time and I come out of my crouch, walking toward her, my nine tails waving behind me as I do so. My body is fully relaxed now as I walk forward, but I know she is not fooled at all. Somehow I find this comforting more than anything else. Why am I comforted by this being of purity and light, when I have sworn myself to my Master? My allegiance is to the Emperor of Darkness, Yami, and no other. And yet I cannot tear my red gaze from her golden one. And it is out of awe that I am unable to pull my eyes away. But this is forgotten as I utter a guttural growl and snarl at her once more, charging headlong toward her. It is a reckless move, one would think, but I have no such worries over this. I will be harmed little if at all, and above all I want to do as we have always done. I crave to fight._

This reckless charge is easily avoided as I leap over her, landing on all fours and whipping around to face this demon that should have me furious, that she, should invade the Celestial Plain so brazenly and attack me. But I am completely calm. It is beyond me exactly why but this has become almost routine. She twirls through the air, twisting around to face me and I am enchanted by the elegant twists and curves she performs, fluidly and effortlessly spinning through the air as though this is nothing more than a vivid dream. We circle each other a step at a time, our eyes locked. We say nothing, yet speak a thousand words and then some. There is no one else. The world is composed of just her and I. It is then that I begin this routine that long ago perfected itself with no need of a script, rushing forward. I beckon to Solar Flare and it resonates, flames licking harmlessly at my back. Never will it burn or singe me. The two of us are one entity in mind and spirit. She grins insanely and leaps away, whirling through the air and twirling with that flawless elegance that I know so well as only hers. I find that I am a stranger to myself, admiring one such as this. Can these feelings I have be called 'Love'? I cannot say that they are, for I feel nothing like this toward her. Then what is this feel that owns me as I race toward her, each time failing to reach as she leaps away?

_As the Goddess begins her assault I leap away with much practiced ease, whipping through the air. She changes direction to pursue me and I dodge out of the way just as I have always done, teasing her in a sense. After all, I know she cannot harm me as I am now, so there would be no need for this really. And I am reward as she relentlessly pursues, changing direction with fluid ease, wasting no movement nor a single drop of energy. She is physical perfection at it's highest, in every way and I cannot help but admire her as I move about the fields of the Celestial Plain, charging toward her once more with a bestial snarl. She leaps above me again, without the slightest hint of tiring. We are two beings that should loath each others' presence, yet we cannot get enough. It is now that I realize this twisted love is not what most would consider, but one that we each have fully embraced. These fights are not ones of death and destruction, but of majesty. Movements that are to be well admired and each of us is captivated by it. What we both love is the thrill of the fight, and the elegant and swift movements we each perform, like dancers in a play. And we are the stars._

"_Let us dance beneath the Rabbits Red Moon Tonight."_


	2. One Last Tango, Until Next We Meet

**Authors Note:** *stretches* Uwah! It has been _sooooo_ long since I updated this, ne? Hello again, tis Kou! 8D with part 2 of my AmmyxKyuubi five-shot(no, this is _not_ a romance fic!).

But anyway, thanks go out to _Allen_the_Musician_ for the review!^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ookami, which includes Ammy and Ninetails…but…oh man if I could own Ninetails… *droooooooool*

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**One Last Tango, Until Next We Meet**

**Part 2 of an Ookami five-shot Fanfiction**

**By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Amaterasu's POV = Regular font**

_**Ninetail's POV = Italics**_

Long has it been since I have seen the Lady Kyuubi and I find myself thinking of her. Why this demon occupies my thoughts so continuously I hardly know myself, but it is nothing that I seem able to change and I let these thoughts flow on in a steady trickling stream. Beneath the moon we would often fight…though perhaps 'dance' would be more appropriate. This is what the Lady Kyuubi has stayed to calling it and I find, after a time, that I call it such as well. The grass is tall and lush, nothing like it has been in so long a time. The darkness of that fox always withers and oppresses the natural life of the plants here, another thing that I, a goddess, should hate her for. And yet I still do not, if anything the tall, healthy grass and sparkling dew feels strange and foreign after so long a time of meeting the Lady fox here.

The nights are warm but I am less so. I find that I inside I feel a certain coldness…a void of emptiness that needs filling but that which once did so is no longer there. It has not been for some time. Lifting my head, I turn my gaze skyward to the stars, and the constellations that burn brightest on the canvas of dark, dark blue. A part of me reprimands these feelings that I seem to harbor, the blasphemy of being so lenient towards a beast such as that kitsune, and for a long time I sought to hear the words from the other twelve Gods' whose powers I harbor and wield. Yet despite everything, they merely accept my judgment despite that it goes against everything I ever knew and enforced.

Even the beings who live alongside me, the Celestials and the few from the Lunar Realm who have taken up residence among this holy plain accept this decision and feeling that I have, and I know I have their utmost faith. I only wonder, is their faith too blind, that they think that _I_ would never in the span of eternity make a mistake? I cannot be so sure I trust myself as much as they do as of late.

_As I give myself a mighty heave I clear the last stretch of the Land of Darkness and the darkest shades of flickering, seething black and red vanishes, the last flames of that dark place I and my Master call home clinging onto my pelt for only moments before they can no longer hold on, fluttering through the air before vanishing behind me. Wind dances around my paws as I leapt through the air, seeming almost to fly. While most would think I am merely a dark being and only the abysmal darkness heeds my command, I am and always have been a spirit of the wind._

_It has been far too long since I saw the goddess and I find there is an emptiness…deeper than any emptiness I harbored before. While most of the time I feel a need to obtain something – power, the fear of my enemies and prey, just __something__ – I never know what it is, just that I am missing something, but this…_

_I know what causes this new pit, this raw wound of emptiness inside me, and that is that I need and crave to see the goddess one last time. The darkness of my home resonates and stirs and I know that the time is fast approaching for it to begin. Only with my humblest request and slyest twisting of words could I stall the serpent Yamata-no-Orochi, and I know he shall not wait long, but I must have her to myself, if just for a short while._

_It will be our last dance for a long time._

There is a shifting on the winds and I know it is not Kazegami's doing. This wind is stagnant, chilling and I know before I see her that it is the Lady Kyuubi. Odd, for she only appears on the night of the red moon, but then, I did not see her the last time. My senses are alert as I stand but I am calm and watchful, rising to my paws and gazing out over the Sea of Stars.

Then I see her, sprinting across the sky, her muscles rippling beneath her white pelt and red eyes gleaming, but there is something about her gaze that I notice. Something is off. My head is tilted as she lands gracefully on the ground, the grass around her paws slowly curling and turning brown as the black and red of the Curse seeps into the ground. I am curious as well as a tad wary. This time is different then the other encounters, but I can't quite place my claws on what.

"Thou Lady Kyuubi has me surprised by her sudden, unexpected appearance." I say, regarding her levelly. "This is unlike you, to skip appearing under the red moon, then appear so suddenly." A pause and she regards me silently. I would expect something of a retort, or a scoff, or _something_, and this silence only serves to further confirm what I suspect, that something is afoot.

_I stand and listen to her words, soaking in the sound of her voice, tucking it into my memory. Whether I will ever hear this voice again I do not know at all, and I pray that it will not be the last. Funny thing, that. A demon such as I praying for something, a hypocrisy of my existence. And yet, I'm not the least bit deterred by this, but it is a very foreign thought and I find I don't know part of myself anymore._

_I realize that my silence is somewhat unnerving and I push all these thoughts to the side. Lord Yamata-no-Orochi won't be much longer, so I have to get every bit of meaning out of this last encounter as I can, and hope that it is not the last time, forever._

_Grinning, I gaze at her through gleaming eyes, growing excited as the darkness within me resonates cravingly in response._

"_I was busied by circumstances then, but then, this just makes my visit all the more worthwhile." Not a total lie, but then, I was never very honest to begin with._

I gaze at the Lady Kyuubi for a long while, judging the legitimacy of her statement, but I can tell she isn't lying. At least, not completely. I know that there is something else she is not telling me, but I do not expect one such as she to.

Planting her claws into the ground her pelt bristles with gleeful insanity, her jaws parted into a wicked grin. The strangeness that had been nothing more than a subtle undertone had gone by now, back to how things always were the times before. She waits only a moment, silver bathing the landscape, and as I ready myself she rushes forward, a burst of speed to her paws.

Without much thought I whirl to the side with my Fleetfoot move and she blazes past, so close I can see each individual hair on her pearl-colored pelt. My claws scrape earth and I skid to a halt to face her as she, too, whirls to face me. I choose this time to rush forward and she holds her ground until the last moment, leaping into a back-flip and twirls away. I don't halt and she does this several more times without effort until the clearing ends and a couple of her tails crash through the tall branches of various trees, the leaves that are not knocked down withering and falling like fall has suddenly come.

Bunching her corded muscles she leaps clear over me and lands with her tails flailing ecstatically, saliva trailing down her jowls.

_As I land, my claws sink into the earth in preparation and a feral growl ripples through me, starting as a low rumble in my chest and working its way to my throat and agape jaws. The goddess is gorgeous beneath the silver moonlight, and I find I like this even more than the highlights that the red moon casts upon her during our past encounters._

_Her white pelt appears silver, almost pale blue and lends more contrast to her swirling red markings that are reminiscent of the sun's flames. I realize after a few moments that I am still, admiring her form and a snarl escapes my jaws, a mix of annoyance and fury, before I charge at her again. I have not much time to waste sitting idly by. I want to make this last dance count._

I notice this watchful gaze, taking in every detail of me and the irritation is causes, and it once again tells me that something is amiss as I dart away from her attack, stopping behind her. In only a moment she has whirled around to face me again, and I am troubled.

"Why is thou Lady Kyuubi so furious, as to howl and attack so with such reckless abandon?" I inquire, preparing myself for another charge, a reckless move, a blinded attack of fury. Irritation flashes across her crimson eyes and I know I am not mistaken in my assumption. Another howl and she rushes at me, jaws snapping.

I dodge and the wind of her fangs closing ruffles my pelt at such close quarters, and she once again whirls towards me, a mad gleam to her eyes, but it is somehow different. It is a needing look, as though she needs something but cannot get it. She is missing something and yet she cannot find it.

_The goddess' question only serves to spur my irritation further and I feel the emptiness that has grown inside me become worse, twisting into a knot. And I laugh. A long, crackling, sneering sound before I lock my gaze on her. I know that a part of me is losing itself, its dark purpose. I __crave__ to be near this goddess somehow, and yet, I am torn. She is a being of the light, and I, the dark. She burns me, in a way, her very presence, and yet I __need__ it._

_And as much as I do, I cannot ignore the ties to my Master, my realm. The light is too burning, and I feel as though it must be destroyed. Yet, Yamata-no-Orochi will have that such honor, not I. And this serves to infuriate me as well._

_And it is such ties that I feel pulling me back. It is time for the serpent to make his move and I feel hollow, but I cannot ignore such a thing. The darkness that seethes around my heart is too strong and old to let me fall to the light now._

"_I cannot stay, for the time has come for us to part, Thy Origin of All, but perhaps another time yet, we shall come to dance together again." I say, taking several steps back, soaking in her appearance one final time. Tis such a shame, should this be our last farewell, but something that cannot be forestalled or stopped any longer. "Look under thy red moon, where we may once again meet."_

I perk my ears slightly as she turns and leaps away and I find myself pursuing from the ground, until she has evaded my reach far into the Sea of Stars and I halt, watching her form as it disappears. The last breeze of her foul wind brushes my fur and I commit her scent to memory. Something tells me this may have been our last goodbye and I feel a longing in my heart. A longing that should not be there but I make no effort to fight it.

Even had I wished to there is no time to dwell on what could have been. I feel another, fouler wind stirring and I turn back for the village and the Celestials, sprinting through the trees as fast as my paws can carry me. Something bad is about to happen.

_After long reaching the point where Thy Origin of All can no longer see me, I pause. And I look back. I should not have looked back, for she is one I could never truly be beside. She is of the light, and I the dark. There is no changing that we should and always will be enemies in the end._

_It is by now that the darkness swarms outward from the lands of darkness and I see him, a magnificent beast. As old and strong as I am, this creature is still by far, stronger than I. His body is as large as mine and his eight necks larger and longer than any of my tails. His fangs could snap my back like a grape in the palm if he so wished, and his eyes gleamed a blood red that even intimidated one such as I._

_As if to add to his air, armor plates ran all the way down his body, glowing a magnificent, almost holy gold that contradicted his true nature, while blood dripped from beneath the armor plates of his underbelly. Atop each massive head was a kabuto, each with a crown-piece that represented each heads' element; Fire, Earth, Water, Thunder, Poison, Light, Wind, and Darkness._

_His lead, Fire, sniggers with an unhidden grin. Even had I wished to harm him, make him suffer for his mockery, I could not. Yamata-no-Orochi is far stronger than I, and he knows it._

"_How touching, thy Lady Kyuubi. I do hope your last meeting was well enjoyable." His voice is deep, and taunting, almost wishing I will make a move against him in fury, retaliation. I know better. He may be stronger, but I know I am wiser._

"_Not nearly as enjoyable as your encounter shall be, no doubt, my Lord Yamata-no-Orochi." I return with a sneer. He merely sniffs and continues on his way, the darkness heeding his command with excitement. I merely look on, one final time upon the plain of the Holy one last time, before the serpent destroys it and its natural beauty. There is nothing that I could, nor will I, do to stop it. I know my allegiance._

"_Farewell, Thy Origin of All That Is. It has been fine, but it could never last, but at least we had one last tango, until next we meet."_

**Authors Note(2):** Please, **REVIEW!**

~Kou


	3. A Shattering of Nuisances

**Author's Note:** So it's been quite a while since I wrote anything for this but I do plan on finishing this fic. It's now half-done and has three more parts/chapters to go, though I'm sure you can guess generally where this is going to go now based on this chapter. I tried to keep the tone of the original chapters but it's been so long that I'm not sure I nailed it. Hopefully I did, ya?

* * *

_It was such an easy thing, to retrieve that which would fully revive my power. To think that I had lost it…that my power had been taken from me. It was enough to infuriate me, or at least it had been, but it mattered not. I was restored now, after all, and that was what mattered, especially when I had been caused so much trouble._

_Blight was supposed to have the city under his power, spreading his oppressive poison so that we could rule the lands, especially now that Yamato-no-Orochi was out of the way, but he couldn't even manage that much. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. If you wanted a job done correctly, you had to do it yourself, and I would be certain to do the job right this time where he had failed._

_I had one of three obstacles out of my way. The Water Dragon was dead, and soon, so would the troublesome Empress who was determined to locate and fell my fortress, and I along with it. With those two fully out of my way, I would no longer have to worry about the third obstacle, though truth be told it would not be as unwelcomed as the others. After all, it was thanks to thy Origin of All That Is who was to thank for my full revival, even if that had not been her intent, though I had at first been beside myself with disbelief when learning of her resurrection. Though I suppose it seemed death was not truly forever for either God or Demon of great power._

_With a careless shove, the last of the doors was pushed open to reveal the Empress' throne room, an impressively sprawling chamber large enough even for me in my full form and every nine of my tails, and even more impressive when compared to the much smaller size of the Priestess whose body I had acquired. Such a pity, that she had met her end at my power, as many other cowering and pathetic humans had, though I had hoped for a little more of a fight and at least some more bravado from this one. But perhaps I asked too much. I was such a fearsome monster, after all, bending all of the very darkest power to my will, only bested by two other demons, one of which was already slain._

_Oh so casually, I stepped forward towards where the Empress stood, staring up at her crystal ball, one large enough to match the size of my head when in my true form. It really was a marvel of a stone, especially in the hands of this particular woman, and thusly all the more troublesome to me. The Empress turned to face me, her face betraying her naiveté, unawares to the imposter who had claimed the appearance of her closest disciple, and I found myself fighting a smirk into hiding as I drew near._

_"Welcome back, Priestess Rao," Himiko greeted cordially, her eyes expectant. What a foolish woman. Very foolish. And soon to be dead at my lack of mercy._

_"Thank you, my Empress." I returned, stopping some lengths away and giving her a respectful bow. There was no harm in playing the part, after all, if only for the sake of seeing her shock and horror when the truth became unveiled at last. "I come bearing news. The Water Dragon has perished, though Amaterasu has returned from within the beast, alive and well."_

_"That is good to hear," Himiko acknowledged. "And I trust that the goddess was able to retrieve the instrument lodged within the belly of the beast?"_

_"Yes, my Empress," I cooed, holding out the connected tubes of cut bamboo, each with the open tops covered by cloth. "I had taken the liberty of retrieving them for you, Highness, and transporting them here so we can finally be rid of the Dark Lord and Oni Island."_

_"I see," Himiko hummed, stepping down the short steps of her throne and towards me across the dark green carpet. The large crystal ball floated through the air above her, and I could sense its protective power shrouding the woman, erecting an invisible shield which protected her from most harms. Of course, it would be no match against me at full strength, as old and powerful as I was compared to this pathetic Mortal. "That is good to hear," Himiko continued, watching me carefully, her expression impossible to read. "Or at least, it would be, were you the Rao whom I knew."  
_

_I must admit, I had not expected this revelation, and for a moment I frowned, playing on confused and hurt."My Empress? What do you mean? There could be no other Rao except for I, your humble familiar."  
_

_Himiko looked saddened and shook her head, resigned. "You may drop your charade, for I am no blind fool, demon fox. My crystal ball sees many things, and the truth of your nature is no exception." I suppose perhaps I gave the Empress too little credit. This human was quite a bit cleverer than I had anticipated, but then, that only made the game more interesting. Where was the fun in a perfect plan, without even the smallest of challenges thrown to bar my victory, after all? "And even had my divination not revealed you to me, the darkness and bloodlust which surrounds your being would have."__  
_

_I let my carefully crafted mask slip, a toothy grin blossoming as my eyes gleamed red and menacing. "How long was thy Empress aware to my presence, without a word about it?" I challenged, finding amusement work its way to my voice.  
_

_"You have been here for some time, and I was aware not long before it began." Himiko challenged with cool resolve, not so easily made afraid as the Priestess had been. It was these kinds of humans whom I reveled in destroying most, breaking those of strongest will. "Ever since the curse of the demon which possessed my husband fell down upon my city. You had hoped to slip undetected into my presence, hoping none would notice, to regain your power and destroy me thinking I was ignorant, did you not?"  
_

_I laughed aloud cruelly, finding great enjoyment out of how thoroughly the Empress had predicted my plans. It was such a shame, that a mortal woman so clever as her need be destroyed to ensure I retained my power, but I would not regret it in the end. "And yet, you had not turned me away, knowing what I truly was. Curious notion, that you should choose to play naïve to the matter."  
_

_Himiko regarded me calmly, and I knew that she was ready to perish if that was what fate delivered, though perhaps not without reluctance all the same, though even so, it was indeed noble of her.  
_

_"I do not decide the fates which are thrown into motion, and I knew that your demise was not my history to write, so much as I was to guide your destroyer to you." Himiko stated faithfully, and I knew whom she spoke of; the goddess in wolf form. Were I of a nature which was thankful for anything, I may have commended her for her consideration, that my battle was with the Origin Of All That Is, rather than with her. Alas, to thank her for that went against everything I stood for, even though I preferred it to be this way.  
_

_"Very well, then," I began, black and red energy flickering to life around me as I heeded the darkness to answer me, feeling my bones and flesh molding from human to a great, bestial fox larger than the greatest ox, nails elongating into wicked claws. As my body morphed, so did my voice, taking on a quality which rent even the bravest of mortal Men to their core and caused them to cower in pitiful fright. "Then I shall guide the way to your last fate, O mortal queen."  
_

_Much unlike many mortals before, the woman barely flinched, knowing in her entirety how this would end even as she lifted a hand, the crystal ball glowing radiantly with a holy light. I cackled darkly, only finding greater enjoyment that she would even attempt to put up a fight, knowing the outcome already, but I supposed it was well within her rights to go down with dignity, a right that few other mortals had exorcised when I had extinguished their lives.  
_

_With my tails arched, I thrust them forward like blades, and the crystal ball's barrier shattered like glass with very little effort from me, my tails tied in a spray of blood as they ripped through the Empress' body even easier than they had the barrier a moment before. Her body fell to the floor, nothing but a mere doll now, a deep fissure cracked along the surface of the crystal ball, and I could feel it's power waning with Himiko's life as it spread away from her body in a pool of deep red. _

_To think, someone who had caused me such great trouble could be crushed so easily, and yet I still held a certain respect for the dying soul. As much as I ever could for a Mortal, at least.  
_

_With a small little laugh, I returned to the stolen form of that priestess, walking forward and gazing down at Himiko, who was rapidly looking more of a corpse than the seconds before. She had made a fine Empress, and an even finer enemy, but all mortal lives eventually came to an end. It was somewhat sad, really. Few mortals could stand to such great heights, and not simply in status, and in a different time or place where she had not been in my way, she might have lived long and prosperously. But then, Fate was often cruel like that.  
_

_My gleaming eyes were drawn away from her and to the instrument of her amazing power, faintly reflecting the object of my greatest interest, rushing forth with the greatest of urgency, and it was easily known to me that I would soon face her again, after many long decades, and I could only hope that She would not disappoint me.  
_

_It was time for us to dance together once again._


End file.
